A solvent is able to be used in the preparation of a solution by dissolving a solute and is used as a reactant to synthesize a new material through the reaction with a predetermined material. Furthermore, a solvent is responsible for adjusting characteristics such as the surface properties of a target material by means of a material produced through the reaction to thus improve performance or impart novel functionality, and thus plays a great role in material development fields. When a solvent reacts with a predetermined material to give a novel product, the structural effect of the solvent has a great influence on the reaction rate or the reaction process. For example, even when the same solvent is used, a difference in reactivity may occur due to the structural effect thereof in a manner in which a reaction with a specific material progresses well but a reaction with another specific material does not progress. The reactivity difference of the solvent caused by the difference in the structural effect of the solvent is regarded as very important in determining the success of many chemical reactions. However, there is no method that enables the accurate evaluation or measurement of the structural effect of the solvent causing such a reactivity difference. Accordingly, in order to develop a new material having improved performance, it is necessary to develop a novel method of accurately evaluating the structural effect of the solvent that is capable of significantly affecting the reaction rate or reactivity.